


A rare accurance of mood

by L0vchlx



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Hwang Hyunjin, Boys Kissing, Dom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Dom/sub, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Kissing, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Name-Calling, Overstimulation, Ramen, Sex Toys, Stray Kids are Family, Teasing, Top Lee Minho | Lee Know, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28217955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0vchlx/pseuds/L0vchlx
Summary: Lee know isn't a whole meanie after the punishment for Hyunjin
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	A rare accurance of mood

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy this work! I'm sorry it took so long !  
> ♡♡♡

Do you think this looks okay on me?“ Lee Know asked Han who was sitting next to Hyunjin on the sofa

“Woah man, did you buy that with Minnie today when you two went out? It looks amazing!“ Han replied with his shocked quokka face 

“You look like a picnic table lmao“ Hyunjin continued right after Han had finished his sentence

Lee Know glared at Hyunjin briefly, only for their eyes to meet. The younger was ready for a dash back from the older but all he did was smile with his eye still locked with the younger and walked back towards his room.

“I thought i was gonna witness murder damn.” Han said as he watched the older’s shadow disappear and then looking back at Hyunjin .

“Grumpy Lee Cat is in a good mood today! What can I do about it.” Hyunjin laughed loudly as he thought he was safe

Little did he know a storm’s coming straight his way.

“Chan hyung~ Hurry up im hungry~“ Changbin whined walking out from his room with Felix coming out from the his own room

Han also getting up from his seat and taking his coat which Felix had took out for him

“Wait, you guys are going out?“ Hyunjin asked watching Chan appear from his room as well

“Yeah, 3 Racha are gonna eat then go to the company to check up some tracks, Lix is tagging cause Binnie is buying.“ Chan replied obviously showing that he had just woken up from a nap

“WHAT , is Seungmin coming back soon?“ Hyunjin said slightly shocked that he’s gonna be left alone with the person he just teased and called a grumpy cat

“Seungmin went to visit some friends he would be back later tonight, or at least that’s what he said “ Felix said putting on his coat

“Ahaha is someone scared now~“ Han teased Hyunjin as he was the only one witnessing the tease when it happened

“PSHHHHHHHHHH In your dreams! Go eat! I’m perfectly fine!“ Hyunjin denied as his stubborn little ass he was.

“Don’t kill him Linoring~ Bye~“ Han shouted as he was being pushed out of the dorm by Changbin.

The sudden silence after the dorm door shut gave Hyunjin goosebumps, he was suddenly super paranoid, and Lee Knows rare reaction earlier did not stop the shiver from sliding up his spine. What was with Lee Know today? 

Most of the time after Hyunjin teased him he would have tackled him down and stuffed tissues in his mouth or tickle the shit out of him, but why did he just smile and retreat back to his room? 

Without thinking too much, Hyunjin dashed into his shared room with Seungmin which was not home and closed the door, he jumped on his bed and hid under his blanket. Hoping to just sleep it off and that Lee Know was indeed in a good mood tonight. Not realising he slowly dozed off to sleep.

“Click“

“Ruffle ruffle”

Hyunjin slowly awakening from the little sounds he heard in his sleep 

“Min? Are you home..?“ He asked sheepishly

“This Min never left“ A voice replied 

“Hmmmm…. HMH?!“ Hyunjin humed trying to get up only to realise his hands were tied

He turned over in panic only to meet Lee Know staring right at him while lowered beside his bed, one hand holding a black plastic bag with things inside, other hand rested on his knee holding up his head

“Hi“ Lee Know said with a smirk

“H- hyung what are you doing, why am i tied up?“ Hyunjin asked obviously panicked

“If you thought you were getting away with your comment on my shirt and me, you’re so wrong little one~ “ Lee Know said, a smirk still stuck on his face. His big brown eyes still shined under the moonlit room, he said down beside the tied up younger.

“You never seem to learn your lesson Jinnie, am I not strict enough? “ Lee Know said as he undressed the younger

“HYUNG! What are you doing?!“ Hyunjin tried to struggle out but he was held down by the older 

“Grumpy Lee Cat? Hmm?“ Lee Know stated as he locked his eyes with Hyunjin’s

Hyunjin gulped knowing he messed up big time, wishing those three words never came out of his mouth. Terrified of what's to happen, he looked up at the older that still held a calm look.

“I’ll punish you now little one, and you’ll never call me that ever again you hear me?” Lee Know said as his free hand slid up the younger’s torso causing the younger to whimper from the sudden cold feeling.

Hyunjin. Who was now completely naked and vulnerable under the gasp of the older.  
Lee Know took out a bottle of lube from the bag and placed the bag down beside the bed, covering his finger with the lube and moving down the younger’s hip, slowly slipping in between his thighs.

The younger whimpered as his body jolted from the unfamiliar contact down under at his ass, although it was not his first time he had something like this, it has been a long time since he last did due to their busy schedule.

He let out an accidental moan when Lee Know inserted a finger.

“Ahh- Hyung!” he let out.  
Lee Know stayed quiet as me moved his finger in a quick pace inside of Hyunjin, just watching as the younger whimper and struggle. Not long after he added another finger and started to scissor him, brushing over the younger’s prostate earning a lewd moan from him, only then he spoke.

“Look at you, already such a mess. And i’m only still using my fingers~” Lee Know teased Hyunjin, brushing over his prostate again 

Indeed Hyunjin was a mess, you could say he was sex deprived as well, his body wanted more. Wanting to reach out to touch himself, but his hands were tied and the lack of pleasure was driving him crazy.

“Hyung, please. Aghn- More” 

“If you say so little one.” 

Surprised that his Hyung actually said yes, he managed to look up. Only to see Lee Know pulling something out from the plastic bag.

“I’ve always wanted to try this out on someone.” 

Lee Know spoke as he lubed up the vibrator with his free hand, other still abusing the younger’s ass. 

“Ready little one? It’s gonna be a long night.” He smirked as he removed his fingers causing Hyunjin to gasp to the sudden emptiness he felt, but was quickly filled up again with the vibrator. Lee Know turned it up almost immediately. Hyunjin arched his back as he moaned out loud, dick twitching and leaking from precum.

He was a moaning mess, squirming and gasping for air between his moans. Lee Know loved the show, he loved how easy Hyunjin looked, so fragile and breakable, Lee know was so ready to wreck him. 

He just sat back and played around with the settings on the remote, turning it down and up, sometimes to the highest and the lowest, Hyunjin’s moans and whines were like music to his ears.

“H-hyung, i'm Ahhgn-” hyunjin struggled to finish his sentence and came untouched 

“Hmm.. I didn’t say you could cum now did i?” The older turned up the setting to the highest, not allowing the younger to rest after his high.

He practically screamed as his thighs gave in and started to shake, Lee Know reached out to give Hyunjin’s untouched dick a few pumps causing the younger to hit his second high. Hyunjin’s scream was silent, mouth wide open only gasping for air, eyes shut tight and back arching beautifully.

Lee Know was now satisfied.

“Guess you’re prepared enough now”

Enough? Damn right he was Lee Know.

The older undressed himself and lubed up as well, taking his sweet time while the vibrator still tortured the younger’s ass. He slowly approached the shaking boy, caressing his torso, scooping up some of his cum from his stomach and tasting it. He hummed to the sweet taste, fully knowing that the younger had been consuming sugar recently.

He pulled the vibrator out painfully slow, and entered the younger with no warning. Hyunjin let out a gasp with a long screech moan after from the sudden entrance, thankful that the older let him adjust to it. 

Lee know wasn’t big, but he was longer than average. Hyunjin felt so full, mixed with the pleasure and pain he was getting that he was pushed over the edge, cumming for the third time in a row.

Lee Know thrusted deep, he showed no mercy to the tearing up boy whose legs were shaking violently under him, dick twitching painfully as he gasped for air not being able to produce any sound. Lee Know continued to abuse the younger’s ass, but suddenly stopping after a deep thrust, he laughed.

“Look at you, dieting so much i can even see my own cock from your tummy.” 

He untied the younger’s hands and guided them to the bulge on his own stomach, then continued.

“Next time i punish you i don’t want to see it, you better eat well.” 

Fully knowing that Hyunjin will do as he’s told. Lee Know just wanted the younger to eat well and not worry about his weight. For all the older was seeing, he was already perfect, and didn’t want the younger to fall sick from the lack of nutrients or something. 

Yeah as much as he always says Hyunjin is his prey and attacks him for literally BREATHING, he does care a lot for the younger, he just doesn’t show it like how normal people do, cause it’s Lee Know we are talking about here. ( And we love him for him cause he’s just built like that and it’s adorable )

Hyunjin felt the bulge, Lee Know guided his hands, rubbing over it.

“Does it feel good?” Lee know teased thrusting it deeper as he smirked

Hyunjin arched his back, mouth falling open again as he gripped onto the older’s hands. The older, taking that as a yes, continued thrusting into the poor younger who was now crying and moaning. Lee Know lifted one of Hyunjin’s leg up and rested it on his shoulder, trying to reach deeper into the younger and to also abuse his prostate. He creeped up to the younger’s face giving him a deep sloppy kiss as his free hand locks with the younger’s. Not realising the younger had cum again.

Lee Know was reaching his high as well, he felt the knot building in his stomach and took it as an excuse to slam into the younger harder and deeper then he already was, earning screams from the crying Hyunjin,knuckles gone white gripping onto the sheets. Lee Know as well, gripping onto the younger’s hips, not too hard knowing how fragile the younger’s body was not wanting to bruise him.

A couple more thrusts and screams Lee Know came inside of Hyunjin, letting out groans as his thrust became more sloppy as he was riding out his high. Hyunjin on the other hand, let out probably one of the most lewd moans Lee Know has ever heard, and god did Lee Know love it.

He slowly pulled out of the younger who was shaking hard after cuming five times with no time at all to rest, surprisingly his dick was still hard despite it’s colour was bright red. Lee Know knew he had more in him, he placed his finger on the younger’s slit and pressed hard on it.

“Ahhhgnn Hyung no-” 

Hyunjin, almost immediately sat up as it was a reflex, holding onto the older as he came hard for the sixth time. 

“I knew you had more in you.” Lee Know laughed

Thank god for the older’s godly reaction time and reflex, he caught the younger who body had no more energy to keep himself up, if he hadn't been caught he would have fallen off the bed and gotten hurt.

“Jeez, how troublesome.” Lee Know said as pulled Hyunjin close 

“Look at yourself, all covered in your own cum, leaving me a mess to clean up.” He continued in an annoyed tone.

Either way, Lee Know still carried the younger to the bath, even rinsing the younger’s beautifully sculpted body carefully knowing he is probably super sensitive right now. Hyunjin was quiet, he had absolutely no more energy to do anything but just sit there and let his hyung clean him up.

Lee Know even wiped him dry and put him in new fresh clothes, then changed the younger’s sheets. ( omo omo he’s 100% husband material, no one can change my mind ) While Hyunjin was placed sat on Seungmin’s bed for the time being.

“Are you hungry little one?” Lee Know said softly, turning to Hyunjin looking for a response as he knows that they have not eaten dinner yet.

Hyunjin nodded softly.

Lee Know carried the younger out to the living room and placed him on the sofa.

“Wait here, are you okay with yogurt? Or are you able to eat ramen?” Lee know asked again

Hyunjin put up two fingers, signalling he wanted the second option. Lee Know nodded and put on a show for Hyunjin before walking to the kitchen. Just then Seungmin had arrived home.

“Hi hyung, I’m back.” Seungmin said

“Ohh welcome back Seungmin” Lee Know replied in a sarcastic tone obviously saying that no one asked

“Tch, what’s with Hyunjin?” Seungmin continued while making his way to their room

Hyunjin thought “Shit i can’t let anyone know that Lee Know was the one that put me in such state, it’s gonna be so damn embarrassing, HAN”S GONNA TEASE THE SHIT OUT OF ME”

His thought was cut off by Lee Know.

“I forced him to watch a movie with me, don’t mind him.” Lee Know said 

“HAHA, okay I'm tired. Goodnight hyung’s” Seungmin continued and entered the room

Lee Know just hummed in acknowledgement, looking back at the shocked llama who wasn’t expecting his lie and laughed. 

“I’m not that much of a bad person, just because I love seeing you suffer doesn’t mean I'll let you be teased 24/7 but Hannie. I’ll be teased as well and I'll be tired of hearing of it” Lee Know said as he handed Hyunjin his bowl of ramen.

“But you will watch the movie with me if you don’t want me to say anything about it” The older continued.

Hyunjin just nodded. Lee Know allowed the younger to lean on him,on arm over the younger’s shoulder as he caressed the younger’s arm. Lee Know allowed the skinship cuddle as they watched the movie, Hyunjin slowly drifting to sleep. 

As Lee Know made sure that the younger would wake up the next morning in his own bed with a sore ass. Hyunjin knowing now that his Hyung isn’t always just full of tissue stuffing’s, after all he realised how soft his hyung could be. If it meant he had to be totally destroyed to see this side of his hyung again, he wouldn’t mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your time! I hope you're eating and drinking well! Sleep is important too!  
> -not like I sleep but-  
> I hope you enjoyed this work!  
> Feel free to leave comments or ship request!


End file.
